Mother and Son
by KratosAurion97
Summary: After catching Morgan with her panties, Robin finds herself unable to deny her needs.
1. Chapter 1

Laying in bed, Morgan listened to the audible sound of rain hitting his window. For three days in a row there was nothing but dark clouds and heavy rainfall hanging over Ylisse's capital. Things were gloomy around town, and this even was seen with Morgan's recent lazy attitude.

Morgan sat up and stretched his arms out while his eyes finally opened. He sighed, realizing he slept in again and missed his chance to say goodbye to Robin before she went up to the castle to help Chrom.

Then an idea popped into Morgan's head: If he cleaned the house and did the chores, he and his mother could spend the rest of the day reading and practicing with their strategy books. Morgan eagerly got out of bed and rushed out of his room and into the hallway of their modest house they bought in Ylisstol.

Morgan carried a basket of laundry up the stairs and into his mother's room. The wooden basket was filled with mainly her clothes, so it made it easy to put it all away all at once. Morgan placed the basket of laundry at his feet, he open the drawer to his mother's dresser to start putting her undergarments away. An embarrassed blush spread across his face when he looked into her drawer, he saw a variety of underwear: cotton, silk, and even lacy kind. He picked up a pair of Robin's underwear, it was a lacy, black thong that would've left her entire buttocks bare aside from her privates.

Morgan wondered how his mother had could wear something so thin and skimpy, but then the young-adult part of his mind wandered. Feeling himself on edge and hot, he suddenly stuffed the racy panties into the pocket of his cloak and began to fold and put away the rest of his mother's laundry.

"You're improving. I'd say you're the second best tactician in Ylisse," Robin said, she looked over Morgan's shoulder as the boy closed the book they took turns reading.

"Really? I don't want to end up wasting your time teaching me if I don't amount to anything." Morgan said quietly, showing a bit of anxiousness as he sat in his chair.

"Nonsense, you're doing fine for being so young. You'll get there, trust me." Robin assured him. "Now, let's both get to bed and we can spend tomorrow evening working on this when I get back." Robin said, wondering why Morgan had been acting so antsy since she got home.

"Yes ma'am!"

It had been so difficult not acting ashamed or showing guilt when Morgan had been with Robin earlier. He had been having mental images of her presumably perky butt barely covered by this thin, sexy thong. Morgan kicked his pants off and propped himself up against the wall in which his bed was pressed sideways against. His cock stood tall and hard, he wrapped Robin's thong loosely and carelessly around his shaft and used the skimpy panties to please himself. He stroked up and down, groaning as the fabric wrapped around his dick offered a type of soft friction from the pumping of his hand.

Morgan's eyes closed, he pictured himself touching his mother; he imagined himself bending her over the desk where they studied at and plunged himself into her pussy. He could practically feel all the sensations of his mother's pussy wrapped around him and gripping his shaft in its heat as he fucked her like he wanted to. His hand moved swiftly, he had no second thoughts about thinking of his mother while masturbating, he was consumed by the pleasure he granted himself and he would settle for feeling guilty about this later.

Morgan leaned his head against the wall and groaned, he pumped his shaft up and down faster, dragging his mother's racy underwear along his cock to help jerk himself off. "M-Mother..." He murmured, his hand slid rapidly along his shaft until it twitched and his cum shot up, landing on his thigh and and bare stomach as he pictured filling Robin's snatch up with a hot load.

"G-gods..." A voice said in dismay.

Morgan's eyes opened worryingly, he looked to the left and saw Robin standing with the door open. Her hand was still on the door knob, yet she didn't make an attempt to leave.

"I can see why you were so out of it today." Robin noted, seeing he underwear in Morgan's hand and wrapped around his shaft.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't..."

"It's... Fine, Morgan. I expect you to take care of your urges, but I didn't think you would be fantasizing me."

"You're not mad? ...What?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"We all touch ourselves, Morgan. But I don't know how to react to this. I never knew my parents, I don't have siblings-so I have no Idea how common this is." Robin felt oddly excited seeing her undies coiled around Morgan's decently sized cock. It had been too long since she had sex or even played with herself, the sight of a rock hard cock just across the room from her was almost too tempting. "I can't really punish you, but it's not something easily forgotten."

Morgan watched as the woman who would one day give birth to him began to walk towards him with a guilty smile on her face.

Robin let her cloak fall, leaving her in her low-cut tank top and her baggy pants, the twintailed woman's breasts were much bigger than most knew, her clothes' bagginess and her cloak hid her curvy figure well. "I'll let you keep my underwear, just as long as you never speak of this to anyone."

Morgan nodded, the black-haired boy watched as his mother stripped down and laid down on his bed. She spread her legs wide as a signal for what she had planned. Morgan eagerly climbed onto her, he pressed his cockhead against her drooling slit, awaiting his mother's next instructions.

"Don't pull out. You'll be in REAL trouble if you don't give me all the satisfaction."

"I won't!" Morgan smiled, now eager to fuck her. He slowly entered Robin, feeling himself encased by her warm, wet walls that clenched around his cock as he pushed forward into her. Morgan felt closer to his mother than ever now that he was buried inside her pussy and was beginning to fuck her. Morgan pressed his face in the side of her neck and grunted while laying down thrust after thrust deep into the white-haired woman's cunt, his hands grabbed at her round hips so he could roll out consistent thrusts from his position of laying on top of her.

The twintailed woman felt a myriad of emotions from having her future-son's dick hammering at her hole; she felt turned on, joy, and guilt all at the same time. Each of those emotions ran through her at the same time as the pleasure hit her, the mad pace at which Morgan's cock jerked back and forth inside her had began to send a strange feeling of security through her, as if she needed his touch. It was hard to come to terms with that she had never been so horny until she saw Morgan masturbating with her thong, but she coped easily with that train of thought as each of Morgan's thrusts sent waves of pleasure spreading across her body. It felt good to have a cock in her after so long, her needs had beginning to build up and her hand was starting to lose its edge with pleasing herself. Now all she had to worry about was to enjoy the sensations of her son pounding away at her hole.

Morgan gasped in delight, feeling his mother's slightly longer legs wrap around his lower back, her legs kept him close and encouraged him to fuck her deeper and faster. He could sense the excitement building in her, he thrusted quick and hard, kissing her neck as he listened to her high-pitched whines from being stuffed and fucked. Morgan was surprised to have lasted even as long as he did, with how attractive his mother was, he was afraid he would cum from just seeing her naked. Now he thrusted harshly and pounded his mother's pussy, delighting in all the ways it clung wetly and warmly to his shaft as he went.

Robin was reluctant for any of this to stop; she held onto Morgan's back while keeping her legs tightly around him, she relished each thrust he gave, feeling his big, fat cock sliding back and forth through her wet pussy. She pleaded her own son's name while he took liberty in fucking his mom hard, Robin groaned from Morgan's hand squeezed on her big tits as his pace was relentless and the pleasure flowed through her and the heat rose. "You feel so big in me, I bet you'd feel even bigger in my ass." Robin moaned, holding on tightly as Morgan's pelvis rammed into hers and his cock was hilted inside her cunt repeatedly. The seasoned tactician was lost in pleasure; her pussy was stretched out by a nice dick, her mind was at ease, and all the daily worries were forgotten for the time being. Each of the strong thrusts of his cock edged her a little closer to cumming, her thoughts were a mess and the only thing that mattered to her was her pussy being hammered.

Morgan moved frantically as he got close to his release, he leaned a bit back to watch his mother's face of ecstasy, as well as her breasts bouncing as he was barely keeping up with his slams forward. "Mother, I'm going to cum," Morgan warned, his hips shoved forward in a amateurish way as the fatigue began to set in.

"D-deep inside me!" Robin whined, relentless speed of Morgan's thrusts had made her pussy gush and her orgasm trigger, she fell into sensation of heat ripping through her and she moaned vocally from the satisfying bliss she felt as Morgan kept on fucking her convulsing pussy.

Morgan's hips shoved forward desperately, Robin's tightening inner walls were so snug and intense that Morgan only got a few more thrusts in before he unloaded his cum deep inside the eager pussy. He slammed all the way forward and buried himself balls-deep inside of her tight, slick cunt. "Mother..." He moaned as his cock jerked and his hot cum was pumped deep into the hole he just spent a good ten minutes fucking. The black-haired boy collapsed onto his mother, his cock remained inside of her creampied hole as they both basked in their releases.

"That felt good Morgan. I wouldn't mind doing this again..." Robin said softly, she had decided to accept this strange love and refused to feel guilty about it.

Morgan rolled off his mother and laid close to the wall that his bed was against, he was so tired he slipped into sleep without saying anything to Robin.

Robin gave his cheek a kiss and left his bed, she walked back to her room without putting on her clothes.

Morgan was looking back over the advanced book of tactics he and his mother had been reading together. Ever since he woke up this morning, Morgan had been consumed by the urge to fuck his lovely mother again. He had seen her for a few moments before she left for the castle, Robin acted as nothing happened and left the house.

Images of Robin's ample breasts bouncing as he slammed into her were running through Morgan's mind. The thought of turning his mother around to watch her tight rear bounce as he rammed his cock over and over into her ass was enough to get Morgan hard. In fact, Morgan was too hard and horny to even read anymore. He saved the page he was on and closed the book shut, Morgan left the small room he and his mother used as a study.

Morgan made his way down to the first floor of their house to find his mother stepping through the front door.

"Oh, Morgan! Chrom had to cancel the meeting today, he's dealing with some concerns at the border with Plegia."

"Did something happen?"

"Not yet, but it seems there's still Plegian brigands striking villages. Chrom's going to deploy more troops to defend the towns being targeted."

"Ah."

Robin hung her cloak on the hook next to the door, she was nearly soaked from the rain and needed a change of clothes. The twintailed tactician noticed the hungry gaze on her full breasts, her tank top's low neckline exposed quite a bit of her generous cleavage, and Morgan was more than eager to gaze at her chest. "Would you like to go study for a bit, Morgan?"

"S-sure! I think I'll be ready for another test later!"

It was clear things weren't going to be as platonic as before, Morgan sat at his chair with his mother grinding her panty-covered crotch against his lap. Morgan settled his hands on Robin's nearly bare butt, her underwear was a tasteful white thong similar to the one he took yesterday. Morgan squeezed her ass as Robin undid her bra, he was thankful they only studied for about 20 minutes before they got grabby. Robin took it upon herself to lean in and kiss Morgan as he groped her full, perky rear. She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling a fire inside her that was pushing her towards her desire to be fucked by her son's cock again.

Robin pulled back from the kiss, Morgan's hands had slid the thin strap of her thong from between her ass cheeks off to the side. Morgan pushed a finger into Robin's asshole to show her which hole he'd like to fuck this time. Robin leaned her head back and moaned, she felt his finger wiggling deep inside her cute hole, her hips wiggled from the thrill and she realized she wanted her ass fucked too.

"My asshole, Morgan? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! I love your butt so much, mother," Morgan admitted almost embarrassedly.

The busty tactician pulled up off Morgan and stood before she turned around, she bent herself over the small desk and brushed the book of tactics to the side and presented her thong-clad ass to Morgan. The taller tactician wiggled her rear at the anticipation of the impending buttfuck and felt Morgan's hands on her ass.

Now standing behind his bent over future-mother, Morgan slid the thong down her legs, he hurried to unbutton his pants, soon his baggy pants and underwear were dropped to the floor and kicked aside. The boy grabbed at her butt again, he pulled her perky cheeks apart to expose her rear hole. Her pucker was so small and looked amazingly tight, he grabbed his cock and pressed the tip to his mother asshole. Morgan pushed in, sinking his dick deep into his white-haired mother's hole, his hands reached out to grip her slim waist and he gently thrusted forward, gradually sinking his cock further and further with each following thrust. Morgan took diligent care fucking Robin, he started off by thrusting slowly back and forth, gently feeding of his cock into Robin's tight ass. This gentle pace was enough, Morgan was just glad he was able to feel the heat of her backside around his dick.

It was clear to Morgan that his mother was no stranger to sex; both last night and now, Robin moaned shamelessly from having the hole he was in filled, nothing escaped her mouth but sweet cries and pleads for Morgan to fuck her ass faster.

"I can take as hard as you can give me," Robin stated, leaning farther into the surface of the desk, just after she said she was ready for her ass to be pounded, she felt Morgan hips ramming into her backside harder. It was a searing pleasure feeling Morgan's cock plunging deep inside her passage, the younger tactician caressed and squeezed her rear cheeks as he rhythmically thrusted in and out of her ass.

Morgan found that Robin's rear entrance was even tighter than her pussy, gasps and groans spilled from his lips as he fucked the warm hole encasing his inexperienced shaft. He now wished he could spend the rest of his life fucking his lovely mother; he was hoping to pound her ass and pussy many times after this, he wanted to be sucked off by her and he hoped to fuck her large tits. He returned his focus from dreaming about the many ways of fucking his future-mother, and simply enjoyed the pleasure he got from pounding his mother's backdoor without mercy. He fucked her quick and hard, driving his entire length into her anal passage as they made the most out of another rainy and slow day.

Robin was screaming joyfully from being filled by Morgan's thick cock, she relished in the feeling his cock reaching deep inside her asshole, fucking her hard and creating a tight, hot friction that they both found enjoyable. Even though it was an odd, wrong thought, Robin's mind wandered with the possibility of constantly being fucked by the eager time traveler. She could have her ass and pussy pounded whenever she was in the mood, she could teach him how to eat her pussy then reward his cunnilingus attempts by sucking his cock, she could even give him a nice titfuck that ended with him cumming on her breasts or face. Robin savored each of those possibilities that Morgan probably also had thought of while he stood behind her and continued to slam his entire cock inside of her ass again and again.

"I need to confess, Morgan, I've thought about doing this with you awhile." Robin admitted.

"You have?"

"Yes... When we first met, I saw the youthfulness of you. I saw the promise of you being a kind, handsome young man when you got older. Now that you're a bit more mature, I've noticed how you look at me from time to time. I knew you also wanted this. When I saw you jerking yourself off with my underwear, I couldn't help those strange feelings."

He was unsure what to say, instead he continued to thrust in and out of her ass rapidly, hearing her moan in bliss as he fucked her clearly needy rear. Morgan's gasps and groans had become low grunts each time he hilted himself, he gritted his teeth and rammed his hips and cock into the bent over tactician, feeling his thighs hitting hers and feeling her inner walls squeezing down around his cock. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with each savage thrust, he wanted to flood her hole with his cum, then he wanted to go to either of their beds again and fuck again.

"M-Mother! I'm so close!"

"Me too, Morgan! Don't stop!"

The boy hammered his mother's backdoor wildly, he dug his fingers against her ass cheeks as his hips gave the final thrusts his body could give out, Morgan's dick jerked inside of her tightening hole, his seed shot in spurts, filling her ass up with a full load of cum. Morgan's cock remained hard and inside of Robin as the twintailed woman was enjoying her own release.

Robin felt Morgan's seed trickling out of her asshole once he pulled out, she felt his cock sliding down lower and felt his tip pressing against her pristine pussy.

"Can we do a bit more before studying again?"

"Of course," Robin responded, a guilty smirk appeared upon her face once Morgan's cock slipped into her slick cunt.

A week had passed and Robin and Morgan's sexual relationship continued. The pair of tacticians often awoke next to one another in each other's beds, they occasionally greeted one another with nice cock sucking or pussy eating. Each day since the birth of this taboo relationship was a sexual frenzy; even Robin couldn't stand not having Morgan pounding away at her pussy or ass, they both built up a hunger for sex and they were plenty happy to scratch that itch with a raw fuck.

Right now, Robin awoke next to Morgan in his bed, she felt the comforting warmth under the blankets, that warmth was also helped by the fact that Robin felt Morgan's hard cock pressing at her round butt as he spooned her. Robin took a moment to wake up, she could feel Morgan's morning wood poking her bottom and grinding against her slightly. She slipped from his grasp and forced herself to leave the embrace of the blankets and Morgan. Once out from under the covers, Robin pulled the blankets off the sleeping boy and gently turned him on his back. She crawled between his legs and leaned all the way forward, bringing her hot, eager mouth right up to her future son's hard and needy dick.

She decided to give him a morning blowjob, Robin took the tip of his cock past her lips, she had even come to love simply having Morgan's dick in her mouth, the taste of his spunk was nice reward for making him cum from sucking alone. She heard him groan a bit, Robin began to slowly work her lips and tongue down his shaft, using all she should to give Morgan a nice treat to wake up to. Morgan fucked her well last night, he had pounded her pussy without pause and pounded her until they both came and left her pussy filled with a hot sticky load. Now she wanted a mouthful of that wonderful cum, she ran her hands across his stomach while she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her pace quickened with each second she sucked, her plump rear wiggled a little bit out of sheer excitement of going down on Morgan.

"What's... Going...? Morgan groaned, his eyes opened all the way and he immediately noticed his mother bent forward on her knees between his legs, he watched as she now rapidly sucked up and down his cock, her teasing gaze peering into his as her moans rumbled down his shaft.

Robin let his dick slip from her mouth, she lifted his length upwards and gave his balls a loud, wet kiss that sent Morgan moaning and shivering. "After this we have a lot of chores to do-and you have a lot of studying to do. If all that's done before bedtime, I may bend over for you later."

"Okay! I'll get to work once we're finished!"

Robin nodded, she leaned back down and resumed sucking.

Morgan smiled and stared up at the ceiling as he took in all the pleasures of his mom's expert blowjob skills going to work, he felt her tongue running along the underside of his shaft while he also felt her lips softly and warmly dragging across his slick cock. Morgan spread out his arms and legs, he got completely comfortable while he enjoyed his morning as well as his mother's mouth. "I can't stop thinking about you, Mother. I love you, your body, and your holes so much that even when I'm sleeping I think about being in side you."

Robin was glad to see she wasn't the only one with those thoughts. Throughout each day she fantasizes about the wonderful feeling of Morgan's cock filling her pussy and pounding away at her. Robin kept sucking, her eyes closed and her mind focused as she sucked down and licked every inch of his shaft. She took him down her throat, her motions were rapid without being to rough with herself to gag from deepthroating him. A part of Robin was glad that Morgan was forced to come to this world to help them stop the destruction caused by their foes. She was glad of that fact because she was now able to have the most exciting and oddly hot sex that she has ever had. She never would have thought a kindhearted and thoughtful person like Morgan could pound her holes so roughly.

Robin moaned around Morgan's thick cock, she bobbed her head quickly and took his length into the confines of her tight throat, her future son's moans were a total turn on for the twintailed woman, he moaned words like "Deeper," and "So good," as shs pleased him so thoroughly. It was great to see that she could make him feel so much pleasure, even though he needed some work with eating her pussy out, Robin was glad to reward all his efforts by doing this.

A surprised gag slipped from her lips, Morgan placed a hand on the back of her head and urged her suddenly to take his dick further and faster into her throat. "Forgive me, Mother. I can't control myself!" He guided her up and down his shaft roughly, moaning as Robin gagged on his cock, she sucked sloppily and without rhythm as he forced her head up and down his shaft. The tightness of her throat clinging to his cock was just enough to urge his climax, he bounced her head in his lap and down his length a few times before he held her head all the way down into his crotch, Robin's eyes widened as she felt the warm gush of his seed shooting straight down her throat. Most of Morgan's cum went directly into her stomach, she pulled back from his lap and swallowed the rest of his seed that had gotten into her mouth.

She looked at him with a warm smile, she crawled over to his side and laid down next to him. Robin pulled the blankets over them and nestled her faced into his neck, "It's still early, do you want to sleep in?" Robin asked.

"You woke me just to do that?" Morgan asked.

"Mm, your cock was hard when I woke up, and you were grinding against my butt. I needed to take care of it before I could go back to sleep."

Morgan laughed and held his mother closer, despite the strange advancements in their relationship, he was glad to spend tender moments with his beloved mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan sat at his work desk with the strategy book that he and Robin had been reading through. The surface of the desk wasn't very spacious but the desk itself was tall enough for Robin to climb under and suck him off while he studied. Upon seeing how serious Morgan had been today about studying, the twintailed tactician decided to 'reward' him while he worked hard.

Morgan jotted down notes on a paper beside the book, writing down anything he thought would help him during his mother's next test. His head altered from his book to his sheet of paper as he went. And occasionally, he lowered his head and his eyes to a quick glance at his mother's head in his lap, he basked in the view as she bobbed up and down his cock slowly, her eyes closed as she concentrated on giving Morgan his favorite treat.

The warmth of her mouth caressed his shaft as did the slickness of her tongue running along each side of his dick and swirling around his length. He wanted her to go faster but he knew he'd also cum faster, and all the pleasure would be too great to focus on his work if she went all out. Morgan pulled his eyes from his mother's lovey face to look back at his book, he returned to reading, still gasping from the sensation of Robin's slick and damp mouth encasing his shaft and feeling the firm seal of her lips rolling back and forth across his cock. Things went well for a few more minutes, Morgan continued to groan from Robin's steady bobbing, but he managed to get through a few more pages of his book.

But that pace was cut short when Morgan heard a wet squelching sound coming from below his desk. He looked down to see his mother holding his cock with one hand as dragged her lips back and forth his shaft while her other hand was reaching between her thighs. Morgan was fully clothed, but Robin was only wearing her panties, her loud moans rumbled down his dick as Robin had slid her underwear to the side and she was steadily thrusting two fingers in and out of her wet snatch. Morgan gave up and leaned back in his chair, he let his arms fall to his sides and he watched as Robin kept a steady pace at sucking, her head moved up and down his cock, and her tongue was diligently licking every inch of his shaft she wasn't holding with her hand.

Robin noticed Morgan had gave into her blowjob, she sped up her pace from her slow passionate sucking to rapidly sucking down every inch of his length without a care. She rammed fingers into her needy twat, hoping to cum soon amidst slurping down his dick. She agreed to suck him off to completion, and if she wanted her pussy hammered later, she needed to keep it up and make sure his cum flooded her mouth. Robin kept to pushing fingers inside herself, finding her pussy too wet to ignore while sucking his cock, she rested her free hand on Morgan's thigh, her lips were sealed around his shaft while she sank down and took every inch of him into her mouth with each descent. Her tongue darted across whatever part of his shaft that was in reach, licking and massaging his cock with her tongue as her lips and the dampness of her mouth helped to work him over. He was quite easy to please, any hole and any position could get him off, but with her mouth Robin could toy around a bit and make him gasp or squirm in his seat for more. Robin could have him so needy that he would sometimes have to take control and simply pound her face to quickly get off before he went crazy.

But here it seemed he was relaxing and watching the show as she expertly took his cock all the way into her throat again and again, Robin whined and she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, she gushed onto the floor, and before she knew it, Morgan's seed was gushing into her mouth. Robin pulled back after her mouth was flooded with Morgan's spunk, she sucked him for a bit longer, feeling the last of his load spurting onto her tongue as he groaned from satisfaction.

Robin reached out to grasp her son's cock, she stroked him off until he was hard once more, "Mm, I should get going, but I need you to fuck me,"Robin whined, knowing she was already short on time. The woman slowly rose to her feet and got out from under the desk, she sighed as she looked at her future-son's rock hard dick, "I have to go, but if you get those errands done, we can spend the rest of the day in bed when I get back from the castle."

Once again, Morgan had already straightened out his workspace and tidied up the house before she got back; it was the least he could do for Robin.

The young tactician got into his bed holding a pair of his mother's more modest panties. He wrapped the still-lacy-and-small underwear around his shaft, leaving only his cockhead exposed to the air. He leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed against and began to stroke his cock with his mother's panties caressing his length. "Mother," He groaned, thinking of her lovely, curvy figure as he got to work jacking off.

It was a quarter after four when Robin returned home, she hung her cloak up on the coat rack and went up the short set of stairs that led to the upstairs. She walked right into Morgan's room and stepped right up to his bed, the woman smirked upon seeing his sleeping form and his hand loosely holding her jizz-stained panties. Robin was in the same boat as Morgan; she craved his touch and cock just as he craved her ass and pussy.

Robin quickly pulled her top and dropped her skirt, leaving herself wearing a simple, lacy black pair of panties and matching thigh highs as she climbed onto the bed. The elder tactician gently pulled the blanket off and straddled Morgan's lap, she rubbed her panty-clad crotch against his erect cock. She laughed to herself at the assumption he was having a lewd dream about plowing her. The twintailed woman reached out and snatch the pair of panties Morgan jacked off with, she brought the garment to her mouth and stuck out her tongue to taste the cum staining her undies.

She ground her groin harder against Morgan's as he slept while also enjoying the warm and salty treat he left inside her freshly washed underwear.

"Huh... mmm," Morgan groaned, his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was his mother sitting on his lap. She was creating friction with the rolls of her hips, but he was awestruck by the way she was sucking on the fabric of her panties as she dry humped his cock. "Gods, Mother, I need you."

Robin giggled and tossed the panties onto the floor, "How would you like to do me?"

"On your back-I need to pound you hard."

The young man's words drew another smile from Robin, she threw herself backwards on Morgan's bed and spread her legs to present her panty-clad crotch.

Morgan moved to his knees and got between his mother's legs now that she was on her back with her head resting a couple inches from the very end of his bed. He greedily grabbed the waist band of her panties and dragged them down her legs, leaving her in just her plain, tight black thigh highs. Morgan gawked at Robin's soaked, eager pussy; he grabbed ahold of his thick cock and dragged his tip up and down along her slit.

"Since I'm staying home tomorrow, there's no real rush to finish quickly... but I need you deep inside me," Robin purred, urging him onward.

Morgan took the hint and pushed into his mother's pussy, inching his cock deep into her hole quickly, he let out a content groan as her wet, velvety walls clamped around his shaft. Morgan leaned over a bit, hunching. forward to gaze down below at his mother and to grab Robin's plump titties. Morgan got to work pounding her snatch, ramming his shaft into her over and over, he squeezed her perky and sizable boobs as her pussy squeezed and massage his cock with its warmth. "You're really wet, Mother, did you have a long day?"

"I did. After the treat I gave you this morning, I couldn't stop feeling the need to be filled with your big cock!" Robin admitted, moaning steadily as Morgan's thrusting shaft stretched her pussy out and left her twisting with delight as he pumped his length in and out of her twat. Her pussy was leaking heavily, the woman had felt a burning need all day, and finally that need was being taken care of. Robin laid comfortably on her back, wearing only her thigh highs as her son fucked her, she was in absolute delight as the friction was heated and unending.

There was no guilt between the mother and son; both accepted they were attracted to each other and yearned for their mutual touch, Morgan slammed his dick deep into Robin's gushing hole without pause, gasping and groaning as the woman's inner walls clenched firmly around him. When they had heated sex, time seemed to just flow, they could start fucking just after dinner and keep going until it was midnight. Morgan decided to change things up, he lifted her legs up high and continued to pound her, taking in the sight of her full breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts into her. He hoped summer would come soon; he couldn't wait to see his mother in that skimpy purple swimsuit that showed off her underboob.

"Take me fast and hard, Morgan. Fill my womb up with your seed!" Robin whined, clawing at the sheets as Morgan went all out and hammered her tight cunt fiercely.

Morgan grunted, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and slid his hands down to her thighs, using the grip on her to drive his shaft balls-deep and quicker within his mother's hole. His hips pushed back and forth, colliding with the bottom of her thighs, creating a fleshy slapping sound within the room. The fatigue was starring to hit Morgan; his firm thrusts forward left him feeling the pleasure of his mother's slick pussy rubbing along his shaft, but he was also losing steam as well as the will to hold back his release, "Mother," He said through clenched teeth, he noticed her look of ecstasy as his cock slammed into her. His seed was released deep inside her pussy, his rod jerked multiple times within her heat.

The feeling of Morgan's load splattering her insides pushed Robin over the edge, she threw her head back and whined as her pussy squirted on Morgan's pulsing cock. She laid panting, looking up with a smile on her face as Morgan lowered her legs and fell atop of her. His cock remained sheathed inside her snatch-hard and eager for another round.

The next day, Morgan put on his boxers and his usual shirt. He looked around his room and couldn't find his robe. "Huh, mother must've taken it to wash it," Morgan spoke to himself, settling with the clothes he was wearing and headed downstairs.

Morgan went down the stairs and got into the den, he could hear his mother humming happily in the kitchen. The boy stepped from the den into the kitchen, eyes widening upon seeing where his missing cloak went.

Robin's and perky boobs were out on display as she was donning her son's cloak and a particularly skimpy pair of panties. She looked up from setting out a plate on the kitchen table. The caring, playful woman found Morgan's intense gaze on her tits to be such a turn on, "My robe got a bit dirty yesterday, I hope you don't mind."

"N-No, it's just looks a little-"

"Formfitting? Yeah, I didn't realize you were that shorter and thinner than me," Robin giggled, looking down at her bare chest and stomach. Morgan's robe was a size too small, it was impossible for Robin to tie the garb close over her plump breasts, leaving them out in the open for her son's perverted gaze. The woman noticed Morgan's hard erection under his underwear as soon as his eyes settled on her this morning, she chuckled at the fact that he had no idea just how skimpy her new pair of panties that she was wearing. "Here, Morgan, I just got you a plate." Robin spoke, motioning for Morgan to sit at the table.

The young tactician did just that, he settled on the chair, wondering where his mother's breakfast was. Either way he picked up the fork and skewered a piece of bacon to shove into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed, he watched as Robin took his cloak off and set in on the counter. He swallowed hard as Robin winked at him, she was now wearing a pair of skimpy panties. She came around to the side of the square table and got down onto her knees.

Within a couple of seconds, Robin climbed under the table and settled between Morgan's she pulled his boxers down, letting his rock-hard cock spring free and smack her face. She giggled, both from Morgan's dick being hard from seeing her strip down to her panties and from the excitement of her own tasty sausage breakfast. The busty woman leaned in, taking Morgan's cock into her mouth and began to bob.

Morgan groaned, he took a sip of water to clear his throat. The feeling of Robin's pursed lips dragging up and down his length made him shudder. Her hot mouth and slick tongue was wrapped around dick like a veil; his cock quickly became slick and her excess saliva ran down to his balls. Morgan cut his fried egg in half, attempting to eat it but his hunger for sex outweighed the need to eat for now. Morgan pushed the table back a bit, exposing his mother's half-naked form and her still-bobbing head, he gazed into her own eyes as she peered up at him, it looked like she was having the time of her life with his cock in her mouth. Her hands shifted underneath him, Morgan felt her hands tightening to squeeze his butt, he moaned, brushing his hand across his mother's bangs to keep them in place as the lewd slurping sounds only got louder.

Robin was steadily swallowing Morgan's thick rod, taking his shaft all the way down her gullet, leaving his balls the only part untouched besides her drool that was leaking down as she worked. It was odd to always want Morgan's dick in her mouth, and to crave her holes filled and pounded by him. But they both were having fun, and letting all their built up tension out by fucking each other.

Robin gave Morgan's cock a few more, firm thrusts, dragging her lips up and down his shaft, pulling off to give his cockhead a sloppy kiss before she pushed Morgan's chair back and stood up. "All finished with your breakfast?" Robin asked, watching her son nod in response. She smiled and turned around, she lowered her panty-clad rear onto Morgan's lap. She ground her butt against his cock as she leaned forward a bit and started eating off of Morgan's plate.

Morgan looked down and took notice of the overly racy panties Robin was wearing; her plump ass was nearly exposed in a plain black thong, though the waistband and thong strap were very stringy and thin-thinner than her other thongs. "Mother..." He moaned, humping her rear and letting his dick press between her ass cheeks.

"Oh? Noticed my underwear, huh? I got them from a trip to Plegia; they're a very thin thong called a G-string."

"I can see your whole butt!"

"And my butt hole," She added, knowing the thin strap between her cheeks wasn't even big enough to properly cover her asshole. Robin slid off of Morgan's lap to stand on her feet, she braced her hands against the edge of the table and felt Morgan standing behind her.

Morgan reached down and pulled Robin's panties down to her thighs, he brought his tip right up to Robin's pussy when he hear her speak.

"Pound my butt. Morgan. I got your cock slick enough, don't hold back!"

Without delay, Morgan grabbed his cock and shoved deep into his mother's alluring asshole. He gripped her thin waist and pushed forward, building up a steady pace of thrusts that sank his dick to the hilt. His mother was howling-both from pleasure and the searing feeling from his cock stretching her anal passage apart. He slammed into her rear hard, fucking his playfully mother quick and hard. His hips shoved forward, producing a rapid, brutal slapping sound as their skin crashed together during his back and forth thrusts. Morgan never got tired of his mother's anal walls squeezing and rubbing while he pushed into her.

Robin was biting her lower lip, moaning sharply as Morgan's cock tore into her ass with little more than spit as lube. She felt her pussy juices gushing madly as the boy's dick pistioned in and out of her rear with such force that Robin could only whine from the searing pleasure. Morgan had a tendency to ravage and leave her asshole sore, she knew she'd need to soak in a warm bath when the soreness set in. But for now she was enjoying the heated friction, pushing her round ass backwards into Morgan's lap and against his thrusts as she let the warm pleasure take her.

"G-gods," Morgan groaned, focused solely on thrusting his madly back and forth, driving his cock within his mother's tight behind, the slight drowsiness he had when he sat down was completely gone, now he was well aware; slamming into his mother's ass, and groaning at how warm and amazing if felt wrapped around his cock. He was fucking her just how he knew she liked-nothing held back, a primal fuck. He spread Robin's cheeks wide apart, watching closely as her tight hole enveloped his whole cock with ease. Morgan knew his mother was experienced, but he didn't know if she had even slept with his father yet. Though it didn't matter; Morgan and Robin pledged their love to each other, despite the taboo aspect.

The fuck went on, Robin moaned as Morgan shoved his cock back and forth out of her ass, she rested her upper body on the table with her elbows, looking back over her shoulder with a smile. "You better hurry, Morgan. We still have a list of errands to do in town~" Robin sang, each thrust that she took in her ass pushed her steadily towards her release.

Morgan tightened his grip on her rear, pounded into her with an even greater desperation as he attempted to hurry. He drilled her rear fiercely, making the table rock and the plate and silverware rattle from his body rocking against his mother's. "M-Mother!" He gasped amidst his final effort, his cock slid back and forth within Robin's backdoor rapidly, he heard his mother cry out and her already tight walls closed down on his shaft even harder after her orgasm hit. The boy dug his fingers into him mom's rear cheeks hard, grunting as his hips bucked forward pathetically as his balls emptied his seed into her ass.

"Mmm," Robin purred, feeling Morgan's hot dick throbbing inside her tight asshole, his warm spunk shot deep and quickly painted her anal cavity white. Robin rested her head on the table while Morgan still pumped a huge load in her plump ass.

After awhile when things settled, down, Morgan withdrew his dick and watched as a thick load of spunk began to run out of his mother's gaping asshole.

"Mind getting my clothes that are on my nightstand? I need a moment before I can walk."

"Sure thing mother!" Morgan spoke, pulling his boxers up and heading out of the kitchen.

Morgan was standing behind his mother as she spoke to a very kind young woman merchant in the marketplace, he gasped silently as he saw a trail of cum leaking down the back of his mother's thigh from under her short black skirt.

At this point Morgan knew she was teasing him, he stepped up beside her and snuck his hand under Robin's skirt, pleased to find she wasn't wearing panties. He rubbed his palm against her pristine mound and slowly stroked her pussy as she continued talking the the woman.

Robin's eyes went wide and her stomach dropped, "T-thanks milady, I-I'll take this home and try it on!" Robin spoke, stuffing the skimpy black bikini she purchased from the saleswoman into her bag.  
"Thanks for the purchase!" The merchant replied, eyes on the young man standing next to the Robin, "Anna says hello," She spoke, her sentence directed at Morgan.

"Anna?" Robin asked.

"Indeed, Morgan here and Lady Anna are well aquatinted from what she says."

"Oh?" Robin smirked, feeling Morgan's hand slipping out from under her skirt, "I guess he has a lot to tell me..." 


End file.
